The inventive concepts relate to semiconductor devices, and more particularly, to semiconductor devices including a support structure to prevent a collapse of lower electrodes.
Recently, as integration of semiconductor devices advances due to rapid development of precision semiconductor manufacturing technologies, the size of a unit cell has been significantly reduced, and accordingly an area of a capacitor in the unit cell has been reduced. For example, the level of integration of semiconductor memory devices such as dynamic random access memory (DRAM) has increased and areas occupied by devices have decreased, while a capacitance value are desired to be maintained at a same level or even to be increased. According to such requests, an aspect ratio of lower electrodes has been greatly increased. As a result, lower electrodes may collapse or break before a dielectric layer is formed thereon.